


A Productive Member of Society

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Gaping, Anal Plugs, Chastity Belts, Dark, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dystopia, Enemas, Feminization, Force Feeding, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gang Bang, Genital Mutilation, He's a Boy Cow the Udder has to come from Somewhere Right?, Horrible!, Humans Treated As Animals, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Insertion, M/M, Milking Machines, Mindbreak, Mutual Non-Consensual Sex, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a happy ending but stucky are together, Not castration or FGM, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Permanent Genital Modification, Piercings, Prostate Milking, Rape, Read the tags and then understand that it's worse, Rimming, Slavery, Transformation, non-consensual cannibalism, proceed with extreme caution!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: In a dystopian capitalist hellscape HydraCorp has a way of making criminals pay for their violence against capital.Or: The one where Steve is Forcibly Genetically Modified Into A Cow for Ten Thousand Words
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	A Productive Member of Society

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back.
> 
> This was heavily inspired by people talking about extremely cute boycow Steve AU but my mind saw "Milking Steve" and went "how can I make this awful?" and this was the result.

Steve shivered in the dark little cell he'd been tossed into and tried to figure out exactly how fucked he was. 

He'd been out after curfew dumpster diving, hoping to find enough produce behind the grocery store that maybe he wouldn't starve for another week. He had barely touched the cover of the bin before the world exploded into light and he'd been dragged screaming into the back of a van. 

The only question was if he'd been picked up by the cops, in which case he was probably looking at a modification chip and an indenture term, or if it was something worse. 

A baton clattered against the bars of the cell, making Steve jump. There was a muscular, hard-looking man grinning at him from the hallway. 

"I was thinking that you'd be a good little piggy and it would serve you right for rooting around in the trash, but you're too skinny to be a pig, aren't you?"

It was worse than the cops. Much, much worse. 

***

It was hard to know what businesses HydraCorp owned because that changed on a near-daily basis. When the loss prevention agent took over Steve's case he realized that HydraCorp had purchased PigOut Markets and that he would have been far better off starving. 

HydraCorp had a unique perspective on how to approach theft and trespassing. Instead of letting PoliceCoInc handle it and making back the losses through indenture payments they took a more hands-on approach: if you stole from HydraCorp you became the new merchandise.

It was, of course, nightmarish and horribly evil and an understandable outgrowth of rampant capitalism and the gig economy, but what could you do, after all? The laws had been passed, it had been very democratically agreed that an attack on capital was violence, and the punishment for violence was forfeiture. 

Total forfeiture. 

HydraCorp incorporated total forfeiture into not only their regular product lines (shoplifters were always on sale in the home goods section of TargMart - after a very brief programming period they made excellent domestic appliances or entertainment centers) but also into their marketing (after a longer period of modification and training a trespasser loitering at Chik'N'Liddle could be rehabilitated to lay flavorful and highly prized eggs while on display in the restaurant lobby to amuse kiddos who had gotten bored in the playground).

Steve's loss prevention agent thought that HydraCorp's newly acquired chain of value grocery stores could stand to benefit from some fresh blood in the marketing department.

It was laughably simple for the large, well-fed, healthy agent to corner Steve in his cage and pin him down. He jabbed Steve with something sharp then pulled him to his feet where he stood, swaying and confused, trying to remember what he'd been doing. 

"C'mon, Bossy. We've got a lot of work to do on you," said the large man holding his hand. Steve trailed along after him as they walked down the hall. He wasn't sure what work he had to do, but he liked being put to work. He wanted to work. He wanted to make the agent happy. 

The agent started his work by stripping off Steve's clothes and making sure he was nice and clean and knew how to swallow a fat cock. Steve knelt happily as warm water filled his ass and a huge dick filled his mouth and sucked. 

The agent came down his throat and called him a good boy and bet that his hungry ass could take the biggest plug and, bar a little bit of bleeding, he was right. Steve moaned and cried and bucked back onto the plug and cried harder when he took it all inside of him and the agent called him a good boy again. 

Then it was time to go to the modlab and Steve waddled along beside his handler, each step turned into an overwhelming experience by the three-inch plug inside of him. 

The agent decided that Steve was too small a template to work on so the first thing he did was put Steve into a tall cabinet and set him on fire from the inside out. 

That's what it felt like, anyway, but when Steve stepped out of the cabinet he was big and pretty, with hard-soft pecs and a curved, bouncy ass that made the agent smile and congratulate the lab techs on their work by letting them fuck Steve over a table for half an hour. 

After that the agent corrected his face, putting Steve's head into a painful, buzzing box that he emerged from with a broad, shallow nose and long, articulated ears that swiveled on his skull as he tried to trace all the strange noises he heard in the room. 

He was so distracted with the interesting sounds that he didn't notice the tagging gun until it clicked right next to his head and left him with a stinging, smarting ear. 

While he was still teary over his hurting ear the agent tipped Steve's chin back and gripped his wide nose in a clamp, bolting thick ring through his septum before he knew what was happening. 

"Are you hungry, Bluebell?" The agent asked and grinned as Steve nodded furiously, all the sniveling over his piercings forgotten. 

Being fed through a tube was strange and unsettling, being fucked on a machine while he swallowed around the tube in his mouth was uncomfortable, but being fed until he was satisfied and his belly was rounded with food was incredible. Steve hadn't been that full in years and he moaned happily as he drank down the sweet, thick liquid they pumped him full of.

He was still stuffed and bloated from feeding when the agent strapped him on a padded bench on his hands and knees and a horrible aching bloomed out of the base of Steve's spine. It went on and on until Steve was shouting and struggling against the restraints and then went on some more. It finally stopped and Steve hung his head and panted, and was startled to see a swishy tail hanging behind him. It twitched and he could feel the odd sinuous motion of it in perplexing new muscles. He twitched it again on purpose and saw that it ended in a little tuft of hair that perfectly matched the darkest blonde on his head. He was so surprised that he hardly noticed the straps on his arms and legs opening.

That was apparently enough excitement for one day because after that the agent rolled Steve on his back, spread his legs and fucked him until he screamed before escorting him back to his cage and locking him in for the night. 

***

Steve came back to himself sometime around midnight and stared in shock and horror at the strange, healthy body he had. He felt his face and the new, snout-like bridge of his nose; he petted his own long, twitching, lightly-furred ears. He tugged and twisted at the tag in his right ear and eventually was able to see that it read "BossyBoi 00001."

He worked the huge plug out of his ass, furiously ignoring the agitated thrashing of the tail growing out of him, and threw the plug into the hallway. 

He knew how the world worked, knew better than to dream that Bucky or anybody else might come to rescue him, but the realization that if anybody did come for him they wouldn't even recognize him tore at his heart. 

He covered his strange new face with his hands and cried himself to sleep. 

*** 

"Did my sweet little boycow decide he didn't want to play with the toy in his cunt?"

The agent was standing in front of Steve's cage holding the lurid pink plug he'd thrown away last night. 

"What's your name?" Steve asked, still laying on his side. 

"You can call me Rumlow, as long as you can call anyone anything."

"Rumlow. You can do this, you have the technology to make people healthy, and you use it for this?"

The agent laughed. "Poor Bossy," he said, "so sad he got caught stealing. If you had been a productive member of society instead of a goddamned thief maybe you'd have earned a chance to get modded the way you wanted, after all, I did," he grabbed at his crotch and Steve remembered the huge cock he'd happily swallowed when he'd been drugged stupid. 

"Go fuck yourself, Rumlow."

"Now why would I do that when I've got a sweet little cow who needs my attention? I'm gonna have you begging to suck me and fuck me without the drugs soon enough."

The agent got out his syringe and Steve whimpered, shaking his head and curling himself as far back against the bars as he could go in his big, clumsy body.

"Be good, Bossy, you've got a big day ahead of you," he opened the door of the cage. 

"My name is Steve."

"Your name is whatever I say it is," the agent replied, and struck out with the needle. 

Steve tried to fight the drugs but a haze of pliant happiness flooded through him almost immediately and he looked up to Rumlow with adoration in his eyes. 

"C'mon, Bossy, you were a bad boy last night so we've got some extra work to do."

Rumlow took Steve's hand and guided him to the showers where he sat on a slick silver fixture that flooded his guts until he was squirming and whining and his belly cramped at the over-full feeling. Rumlow petted his hair and cooed at him and shut up his whining by feeding Steve his thick cock again and slowly fucking his face. 

"You're a stupid little cow," he said, "with a mouth like this you shouldn't have been stealing. You should have found a nice, rich old pervert to buy you off the street and keep you safe."

Steve cried around the cock in his mouth. He hadn't needed a rich old pervert, he had Bucky, Bucky kept him safe and now he didn't have Bucky he had a snout and a tail and a taut, hurting stomach. 

Rumlow didn't finish down his throat, he pulled out and tucked himself away and said "I've got a surprise for you," and showed Steve a fat blue plug the size of his fist and Steve kept up his crying while Rumlow forced the unyielding silicone into Steve's sore ass.

"It'll be easier in a few days, honey," Rumlow said. "We'll get you good and open and you'll learn to stay that way. But you'll never learn if you throw your toys away."

The agent led Steve back to the modlab and strapped him on his back on a padded table that spread his legs wide. He patted Steve's ass and poked at the plug to make it move inside him just to watch Steve whine, then flipped a switch and walked away. 

A machine nearby hummed and started spitting out noises like a malfunctioning printer while Steve felt a tingling warmth start on his face, then move down his neck. Once the warm, targeted feeling had traced all the way down to Steve's toes Rumlow came back and flipped him over, making sure his legs stayed spread for the machine. He got scanned from head to toe again and then instead of the agent a young technician came into the room to pull out the thick plug in Steve's ass, fuck him bare, and shove the plug back into his resistant body before his hole could even start dripping.

When Rumlow finally returned Steve had been fucked twice more and sucked one cock while he waited. 

The agent praised Steve for his model behavior as he was led to the feeding room, then chatted away as he prepped Steve for a meal. 

Rumlow locked Steve into a breed/feed stand that lifted his head and ass to the right height to take a cock or a meal tube.

"We'll have to start adjusting levels tomorrow but with all the hormones you're getting there's no question - you're not built to be a bull but you sure are turning out to be a pretty cow."

A gag was pushed between Steve's teeth and locked closed behind his head, a large conical protuberance went inside his mouth and held his tongue down. 

"I can't wait to see that bloodwork, Bluebell. Once we've got a solid confirmation we can really get to work making sure that you're contributing to HydraCorp."

A thick tube locked into the nozzle that held Steve open and Rumlow locked the other end to a refrigerated steel hopper labeled "High Protein Mix." 

"They don't say it because it almost never matters but total forfeiture is only a five-year term. Most forfeits only last a couple years but I've got a good feeling about you."

The terrible plug was pulled out of Steve's ass and Rumlow found the come the lab techs had left behind. He smiled fondly as he fingered Steve, pushing more lube into his runny hole. 

"Greedy thing. After five years this sweet little cunt is going to be just about falling out. You're gonna need someone to take care of you, Bossy. And at the end of your term you're not gonna remember your own name, let alone anyone who you could be surrendered to."

An unyielding rubber cock on a piston lined up with Steve's wet, stretched hole and his eyes rolled in fear when he saw that it was at least a foot long. 

"So I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm gonna add my name to your record and if you make it through your time they'll call me when you're done."

The huge phallus was inserted just deep enough into Steve that he couldn't push it out. Rumlow pointed his watch at the base of the fucking machine and then at the feed box.

"But I'm only going to do that if you're good for me. I've got no use for bratty, disobedient pets. You're going to be perfect for me," Rumlow said, then rapped his knuckles on the metal of the feed box, "or you're going to be kibble like all the other forfeits who didn't make it out."

Rumlow pressed a button on the screen of his watch and the toy in Steve's ass thrust further into him while the first sweet spurt of the high protein feed shot into his tongue. 

Steve wanted to scream, knew he should want to scream, but the food was too tasty and the thrusting in his needy ass was too good, so he sighed happily and closed his eyes and arched his back so he could get fucked harder. 

"Good boy," Rumlow said, and very gently massaged Steve's chest and stomach as he was fed and satisfied.

*** 

The fur grew in that night. 

Steve was kept awake because of the itch of growing fur over almost all of his body, and back to full awareness because of the absolute horror of watching his body cover itself in short white fuzz with butterscotch colored patches.

It was soft and sleek and, undeniably, fur. He passed a hand over his face and felt it covering his cheeks and his forehead. 

It didn't push out the hair on his head but as it grew the rest of his body hair fell away, leaving his chest and underarms covered in the same soft fur. The places where he'd had pubic hair lost it and stayed ominously bare. 

He found his hands petting over himself, engrossed in the way the movements felt different if he went with or against the grain of the fur. 

He traced a finger over the smooth, bare skin below his navel, then moved his hand lower and fondled his soft prick. 

He'd been fucked a lot in the past two days but he hadn't come from it, even though he remembered wanting to when he was being used. 

The thought of touching himself, trying to get off after days of rape, felt unappealing and distantly nauseating

He looked at his changed body, the large frame and the fur. He thought about the way they'd sculpted him a snout and given him a tail.

Steve looked at his cock and heard Rumlow calling him Bossy, telling him what a sweet little cow he was going to be. 

They were changing all of him, perverting him into this unrecognizable thing. 

His cock was still the same for the moment. 

Who knew how long that would last? 

He made the weight of his hand heavier on his skin and wrapped his fingers around his prick, giving it a tentative stoke. 

In spite of everything else, it still felt good. 

There were probably cameras watching him from all angles. Clipsites were rife with videos edited together from indenture quarters footage - whoever owned you owned your sex and masturbation and your feeding and bathroom functions, lots of large holding firms sold advertising time in compilations of surrenders fucking or feeding or crying or being killed. 

Come to think of it there were dedicated transformation sites. There was a near guarantee that thousands of people had been watching Steve be remade. 

But his hand on his body still felt good for now.

He wasn't going to let them take this away from him. If they made his hands into hooves or nullified his genitals and constructed a vagina in him he could have this at least one last time, no matter how the thought of wanting to be touched turned his stomach. 

Steve squeezed his cock harder and shifted his hand, laying back on the cold ground and putting his feet flat so that he was open and exposed. If someone was watching he might as well give them a show.

He closed his eyes and pretended that Bucky was watching him, his eyes bright from the other side of the room, greedy for the sounds Steve made as he touched himself the way that Bucky told him to. 

The thought sent a surge of want through him and he rocked his hips, shifting the plug that was holding him open and keeping him wet with the leavings of the men who had used him all day. The pleasure Steve had been feeling curdled in his guts and he had to clap both his hands down on his mouth to stifle the sob that tried to wrench itself out of his chest.

He held himself still and breathed hard until he was sure the danger of breaking down had passed. He could use this. He could pretend. 

He could imagine that Bucky had had him four times that day, stuffed him full and growled his plans against Steve's slim neck, "I'm gonna want you again and again, sweetheart. Gonna go out knowing you're full of me, come back and fill you up some more."

He could pretend that Bucky came home from his fight with blood on his brow and a bruise on his jaw and told Steve to do some work around here for once. "Show me you want it. I'm tired, you're gonna have to try harder to get me to take care of your slutty hole again, babydoll. I know I kept it busy all day, show me why I should give you more."

Steve's prick was hard and hot in his hand. He ignored the disconcerting heft of it, ignored the way his tail twitched as he clenched down on the plug, and kept stroking and telling himself that this was what he wanted. 

Steve swallowed down a moan and lifted his other hand to tease at his nipple. The full swell of his chest was strange and tender. When his fingers found the hard little pebble of flesh it sparkled with sensitivity and made him buck his cock into the tight circle of his grasping hand. 

He clenched down on the toy inside of him and wanted Bucky to see how much he wanted him, how much putting on an act like this was making his thighs tremble and his insides ache. He wanted Bucky to crawl between his legs and shove his thighs to his chest with rough, bandaged hands. He wanted sharp teeth on his throat and salt on his tongue. 

Bucky would put his hands in Steve's hair and pull his head back to suck at the hinge of his jaw while he hissed filthy things into Steve's ear, calling him a slut and a hole and his sweet baby boy, taking him so good, honey - 

The trembling in Steve's thighs got more erratic as his belly tightened and his cock throbbed. He pinched his nipple, tightened his fist and clenched hard on the plug while his toes curled and a wave of euphoria was brushed aside as the plug in his ass buzzed distractingly and overwhelmingly to life. 

He came almost without feeling it, with only a vague sense of emptying as his confused body tried to process this new source of distraction. 

The plug was huge, and must have housed a monster of a motor because it felt like he was stuffed full of a blender that's sole purpose was to batter his prostate into a fine jelly. 

He whimpered, his body both unsatisfied and overstimulated, and reached between his legs to get a grip on the base of the plug to pull it out so at least he wouldn't feel like a dildo with a sandpaper condom was trying to fuck its way into him. As soon as his fingers touched the smooth silicone he heard a metallic clang of the cell door closing and Rumlow was beside him. 

"That was real pretty, Bluebell, but you know better than to throw away your toys."

Steve shakily tried to push the agent aside but he ignored the weak attempts to put him off and was unruffled as he dragged Steve over his knee and held him down with a hand on the back of his neck.

Steve cried and tried to squirm out of the firm grip but Rumlow subdued him effortlessly and buckled a thick belt around his waist with one hand. He drew a jointed metal apparatus between Steve's legs, squashing one of his testicles painfully as he did so, and then fiddled around behind his back until there was a metallic click, at which point he released Steve and backed away from him. 

Steve's fingers scrabbled frantically at the belt around his waist and he realized that the buckle was closed with a padlock behind him. He examined the thing between his legs and found a hinged, curved metal band that ran from below his navel to between his cheeks and locked together with the buckle behind him, which completely blocked his ability to either handle his genitals or remove the violently vibrating plug from his hole.

He yanked at the chastity belt for a few moments, and dug bloody gouges into his waist with his short nails, before he gave up and simply rolled on his side to cry. 

Eventually he looked up to Rumlow with wide, wet eyes. 

"Why?" He asked, feeling raw and broken.

Rumlow crouched down beside Steve and ruffled his hair. 

"Good farms don't let the animals mate whenever they want to. That's not for you."

Steve slowly, painfully, made himself rise to his knees. "Please," he cried, please make it stop. 

Rumlow petted Steve's sweaty shoulders. "What'll you give me if I do?"

"I don't know," Steve sobbed. "Anything, please!"

"You gonna swallow my cock like a good cow if I turn off the plug?"

"Yes, I don't care, anything, please!"

Rumlow stood up smoothly, with a wide smile on his face. "It didn't take long at all to get you begging to suck me, then, did it?"

Steve pressed a hand over his mouth and leaned forward onto his other hand, trying to relieve the pressure inside of him. He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head. 

"Sleep tight, Bluebell, I'll see you in the morning."

***

When Rumlow came back hours later Steve was on his side, drooling from his mouth and his cock and trembling from head to toe. 

"Long night, Bossy?"

Steve blinked slowly and started to cry. 

"Puhleese," he slurred, making his stiff, weak limbs move. "Pulease," he moaned. 

Rumlow patted his head affectionately. "You want me to make it stop, sweetheart, or you want me to make you like it?"

Steve had exhausted his capacity for words, he just finished putting himself into a clumsy kneel and stared up at Rumlow with a hollow gaze. 

The agent took pity on him, and gave him his shot. 

The change inside and out was immediate and drastic. 

The awful, scraped-raw feeling of his swollen and irritated prostate turned into a sweet, hungry ache and Steve moaned at the gentle rumble of the plug inside of him, rocking himself in place to try to feel even fuller. He sat up straight and the blank, empty look in his eyes was blinked out and replaced with want and wonder. He moaned delightedly and opened his mouth for his agent. 

Rumlow smiled down at his sweet cow. "We can play later, Bluebell, today's a big day for you. We got your bloodwork back and I was right. You're gonna be a perfect cow from the tips of your ears to your soft little udder. Are you ready, Bossy?"

Steve arched his back more so the plug would throb more deeply inside of him and a clear drop of fluid leaked out around the metal cupping his cock as he nodded. 

"Then let's start by getting that messy hole of yours cleaned out."

Rumlow took Steve to the showers again and sat him on the wide silver nozzle. The water began to fill him up but before it could even slightly distend his belly it rushed out of him and onto the floor, cloudy with come. 

Rumlow tutted and tapped the end of Steve's nose. "I know it's hard but you've got to tighten up on it. Hold that water for me, Bossy."

Steve tried but no matter how hard he squeezed the water kept seeping out of him and leaking onto the floor. "Bend over, Bossy, face down and ass up."

Steve put his head down and tried to open his hips as much as possible. 

Rumlow hummed and shoved four fingers into Steve's hungry hole, rotating his wrist easily while Steve drooled mindlessly into the tile.

"Aww, honey, it's a good thing you're leaking like a sieve! You're trying so hard and you can barely grab back. I've never had any indenture that graduated off the nozzle and onto the bench in less than a week."

Steve whined and tried to fuck his ass back onto more of the agent's hand and got a swat for his presumption before the fingers withdrew. 

Rumlow let Steve stand and guided him over to a padded metal A-frame. He buckled Steve's waist to the high crossbar and carefully bent him forward until he could clip a short lead at the low bar to the ring in Steve's nose. Then he arranged Steve's thighs on two padded mounts and raised them until they were kneeling relative to Steve's body before using a crank on the side of the bench to spread Steve's legs wide apart.

Rumlow fed a narrow tube into Steve's hole, praising him for the way he gaped around it, then used a hand pump to inflate it to a ball too big to be pulled out of Steve's sprung, stretched hole. 

When Rumlow activated the water it didn't flow into him so much as it was pumped into him and very soon Steve was moaning in pain instead of pleasure. 

"I know, honey, I know it hurts. It's sore because you're a good boy. You can take more, and take it faster, which means we'll have more time to make you perfect for us, huh?"

Rumlow was as good as his word, and after only five minutes the water that had been pumped into him was sucked out of him with even more force, leaving him sagging and loose inside when Rumlow pulled him off the bench and led him to the feeding room. 

"Food twice today, Bossy. We want to get you eating four times a day if you're gonna be a good, strong milker for us."

Steve shuddered and his cock twitched. The first, harshest edge of the shot Rumlow had given him was wearing off. His mind was starting to think he didn't want to be a cow but his body was all on board. 

Today instead of a nozzle that forced his tongue down, Rumlow filled Steve's mouth with a fat nipple that released feed as soon as he sucked at it. It tasted even sweeter today. 

Rumlow tapped the food box and pointed to a level indicator. "You're going to have to do some thinking today, you can't just be a dumb bunny, honey. We're gonna get three liters of this in you today one way or another, so try to take as much as you can for me, okay?"

Steve blinked slowly and swallowed another mouthful of the rich feed. The agent smiled and patted his cheek, then set about arranging a thick dildo on the fucking machine.

He slid it gently into Steve, humming and cooing at the slack muscles of Steve's hole as he used his fingers to tug a space open beside the toy so that he could squirt lube directly into Steve's body. 

The cold slide of the lubricant and the squishy, open feeling of his ass made Steve blush, and he sucked nervously at the nipple in his mouth. 

Then Rumlow started the machine and all thoughts of food and shame and pain got pushed out of Steve's head as the huge fake cock got pushed into his hole. 

The buzzing of the plug had tormented him through the night. Even after the medicine Rumlow had given him the plug had only teased him, stretching him out but never moving deep enough to make him satisfied. 

The long, fat cock on the fucking machine was the thing that his body had been trying to tell him he needed. 

He moaned and put his head down on the bench, trying to arch his back or spread his legs or do anything to let the beautiful spearing sensation sink deeper inside of him. Rumlow had strapped him in place too well, though, and all Steve could do was relax his ass and drool mindlessly around the shape in his mouth while he got fucked almost as hard as his aching body wanted. 

He heard laughter and felt a stinging slap on his ass. 

"C'mon, Bossy, I told you, no getting fucked stupid. If you get a liter and a half of your chow down in the next thirty minutes I'll give you a bigger toy for the last thirty minutes, how's that?"

Steve's face clouded over for a second, miserable with wanting, and then he looked Rumlow determinedly in the eye and sucked so hard at the nipple that it hollowed his cheeks. 

"That's my good cow," the agent said, then picked up a clipboard and started working on dosages while Steve got to work. 

He was methodical about it, pacing himself and breathing through his nose and alternating breathing and swallowing so that he didn't just guzzle a liter in five minutes and make himself sick. 

There wasn't a clock in Steve's line of sight, but he watched the little red line on the food box move down incrementally. 

When he'd swallowed one and three quarters liters of formula he whined at Rumlow.

The agent didn't look up from his work, just absently reached out a hand and patted Steve's rump.

Steve whined again, louder, and took another swallow of food. 

Rumlow glared irritably at the noise but when he made eye contact with Steve, Steve flicked his eyes over to the feed box and looked at the indicator. Then he checked his watch and chuckled. 

"Twenty-eight minutes, baby. Good job. Stop sucking on that now; don't make yourself sick."

Steve stopped swallowing then whined pathetically again. 

Rumlow smiled indulgently and set his work aside to remove the feeding apparatus from Steve's mouth. 

Steve looked up at him lovingly while he concentrated on the steady movement of the toy inside of him and how the thick, molded ridge down the center of the fake cock dragged over Steve's prostate with every thrust in or out. 

With his head released Steve could look down and what he saw surprised him. 

There was a shiny puddle on the surface of the table right beneath his cock, which was so red it looked like a gift all wrapped up for Christmas. As he watched another thick drop of clear liquid fell from his dick and onto the bench. 

Rumlow showed Steve the second toy while the first was still fucking him. 

This one wasn't a dildo, it was a sheath. 

Steve visualized Rumlow's big dick wrapped in the translucent green silicone of the sheath. It would be bigger than the toy inside of him and it would also be used by a person who wanted to mark him and fill him and make him be good and he would be so, so good if it meant the smooth ridges and hefty girth of that toy on Rumlow's dick was inside of him.

He was nodding frantically before he could come to his senses and hate himself for it. 

The agent powered down the fucking machine and gently backed the toy out of Steve. He was left empty while Rumlow prepped the sheath and he felt a strange mixture of horror and pride when he tried to clench himself closed and found that his body hardly responded. If anybody walked in here and wanted to use him he wouldn't even be able to tighten up to keep them out, he'd just have to take whatever they did to him. The thought filled him with dread and longing. 

"The goal," Rumlow said, "is to get you ready to take a hand or one of our bulls with no prep." He lazily tested Steve's give by pushing three fingers into him. There was almost no resistance. "It'll make milking your balls less of a chore. And I don't think we're gonna put a pussy in you, but bull shows are always a moneymaker and I know lots of people are gonna want to see you fucked dumb on a cock so big it'll make you cry."

Steve didn't know if the agent was talking about an actual barn animal, a modified indenture, or a mechanical bull - all he knew was that he wanted that too, and wanting it made him feel vaguely ill. 

Then Rumlow pushed into him with the sheath and he stopped thinking about anything for a little while. 

*** 

The face-modifying machine took much less time to give Steve blunt little horns than it had taken to remake his nose, and it hurt less as well. 

Once the horns had grown in Rumlow locked Steve into the table that kept his legs spread, but instead of the loud, tingly laser that had covered him in fur the agent was the only thing to approach him for several hours. 

Rumlow had a tray of syringes and creams which he skillfully and professionally applied to Steve. 

A warm, comforting salve was used to coat his genitals and pectorals and it was so soothing that he barely felt the needles that followed it. 

The injections to his cock and balls came first, the needles penetrating deep into his scrotum before a selection of ultra-fine sharps were inserted into the crown of Steve's penis and emptied there. 

After those needles were set aside Rumlow fitted a molded metal cup over Steve's cock and balls and inserted a cold, thin metal shaft into his ass. Both the cup and the insertable were wired to a small box that hummed when Rumlow turned it on and made the connected parts pulse with mild vibrations.

The next series of shots and equipment attachments were to Steve's chest.

Rumlow spread more of the soothing ointment on each of Steve's big, round pecs then placed a series of shots deep into the muscle. His small, pink nipples were pinched and twisted until they were swollen and puffy, abused to an angry red color that stood out from the tawny fur covering his chest. Once they were almost too sensitive to touch Rumlow fixed sharp steel clamps on Steve's nipples and patted his ass soothingly as Steve whined at the hot, shuddery pain that rolled through him as the clamps were tugged and tweaked.

Rumlow detached the lead that went from the humming box to the shaft in his ass and connected it instead to a splitter that clipped onto each of the painful clamps. Steve was so distracted with watching a faint glowing light move from the wire into his nipples that he wasn’t aware of Rumlow touching his ass until he felt needles there too.

Steve whined and writhed but Rumlow just soothed a hand up and down Steve’s thigh while the other hand slowly pushed tube after tube of mystery chemicals into Steve’s lax, numb hole.

When that was finished he detached the leads from Steve’s chest and pulled off the cup that had covered his cock but left the clamps in place on his nipples. 

Steve was shivery and uncoordinated, clumsy on his feet and uncertain in his head. The shot Rumlow had given him earlier was almost completely worn away and Steve felt his need to fight what was happening to him rising. He was nearly ready to stumble toward an exit or take a swing at Rumlow when he was manhandled onto the feeding table, his mouth plugged and his ass stuffed once again and all thoughts of getting away winked out in favor of just getting through this without going insane.

***

It hadn’t even been a month.

That’s what Steve kept focusing on as he touched his ears and his chest and his tail and looked over himself in horror.

He’d almost gotten used to waking up and having part of his humanity etched away every day. He could suck down three liters of feed effortlessly. His ass gaped all the time now and the modifications there meant he was alway wet and ready to ride - and his morning enema meant he was always clean enough for a technician or agent or bull to go in bareback.

He had cried a little the first time they’d managed to express milk from his chest, when he’d first realized that the firm structure of muscle remained but they were undeniably tits, and leaking at that. 

He had cried a lot at what they’d done to his cock and balls. His genitals were now a strange round package of flesh that did genuinely look something like an udder. His cock didn’t get hard - it was swollen and soft and nearly as large and round as his balls, which were full and heavy and made it more comfortable to kneel with his legs spread or crawl on all fours than to walk upright.

Rumlow liked to play with it, holding it in one big hand and feeling the flesh overflow his grip. The agent was the only one who was allowed to milk Steve there, and he’d been firm that it _was_ milking. He put Steve in a stall and bent him over a bench that left the uneasy organs dangling between his legs while suction cups hooked onto his chest and a bit went into his mouth.

The machine could suck his tits because they weren’t as sensitive, according to Rumlow. Really milking a boycow took a human touch, according to the agent.

It felt like nothing Steve had ever experienced before. It was some combination of coming and draining and pissing and hunger. Rumlow wrapped his hand gently around Steve’s cock - which he’d insisted was a teat, now - and tugged him off with one hand while rolling his heavy balls in the other, occasionally gripping hard to force out an especially strong squirt of fluid or massaging the whole sack to make the flow more even. 

When the yield started to slow, Rumlow would drop Steve’s sack, leaving it looking deflated and empty, to hook two fingers into his loose, slippery hole. He’d prod at Steve’s prostate for ten minutes, getting out the last of what remained while Steve writhed and squirmed and couldn’t decide if he wanted more or less stimulation and if it was like coming or if it was like dying.

When he’d been milked dry sometimes Rumlow would fuck him. Sometimes he’d take the pail of fluid he’d expressed from Steve and leave him there getting his tits pumped while a bull was shoved into the room with him.

Rumlow told him they gave the bulls a sip of Steve’s milk to prime them. That’s what the milk was good for, a sweet, creamy aphrodisiac that could make even the driest old society bitch drippy or the softest cock firm up. And when the bulls had it they could smell Steve in it, smell that he was the source, and it drove them crazy to fuck into that and make it sweeter, make it stronger, blend their amplified hormones with his.

If Rumlow let a bull at him after his morning miking it did make his balls more sore and swollen and his yield more thick and rich when he was milked before they put him away for the night.

The bulls terrified Steve. He couldn’t say whether that was because of their terrible size and mindless want or if it was because that could have so easily been his fate.

They were huge, even compared to Steve’s large, strong modified form. They were all a foot taller than him and easily a hundred pounds heavier. They were thick with muscle and had been modified to have coarser, thicker fur that covered them more completely, growing into shaggy forelocks that covered the dense, strange bump of their horns. The machine that had modified Steve’s skull had only grown little bumps out of the area above his temples: the bulls seemed to have lost something more than Steve had to accommodate their horns because they were single-minded and mute, with large horns that must have required thick skulls to support. Their faces were broader, too, and the rings in their noses thicker. 

The biggest difference, of course, were their cocks. 

The bulls all had enormous testicles below wide, baggy sheaths that retracted when they were aroused and opened to allow the bull’s frightening, huge members to slide loose.

The biggest bull Steve had taken had a cock that had the approximate dimensions of Steve’s forearm; the smallest was still bigger than anything Steve had ever voluntarily put inside himself before he’d become property of HydraCorp. 

They were all hard to take, and hurt, and when they came in Steve if felt the closest to right that he had been since he was taken.

Once Rumlow had punished Steve for knocking over the milking pail by sending in four bulls one after the other. The first had finished inside of him then been herded out and the second was pushed into the milking room while come was still running down the back of Steve’s balls. The second bull went into a frenzy at the scent of the first and rutted into Steve harder and longer than any of the previous mountings - it was the same with the third, and then with the fourth.

Their bulked-up hormones did something inside of Steve too - when Rumlow came back to milk him again that evening his balls were swollen and purple, horribly bruised from the inside out with how full they were. Fluid was leaking out of his soft cock and pooling on the ground between his legs.

“I should leave you like that. Make sure you know how to behave like a proper milker by letting you feel what it’s like when you pretend that you still get to have opinions about things.”

It was getting harder and harder for Steve to talk every day, his head was a constant wash of want and pain and the aching, empty need to be filled, but he could make words when he had to.

“Please, no,” he whined, “sorry, sorry, Rumlow.”

And Rumlow had taken pity on him and milked him dry, even going so far as to clean out the bull semen making Steve crazy before he fucked into him with a contented sigh.

It hadn’t even been a month and Steve could be milked in three places and take a fist with no prep and his ass would stay wet and sometimes he actually wanted it that way.

But he hadn’t wanted what they’d done to his mouth.

Rumlow had surprised him this morning.

Steve was given his usual enema on the bench and then hooked up for his morning milking and feeding. Rumlow milked him empty and then had Steve stand and walk to the modlab, and the novelty of being upright was so startling that he nearly fell over. 

Rumlow put Steve’s head in a box and put a ring gag in his mouth and soft, pulsing light danced over him.

That was the only unusual part of the day - after that Steve was exercised and milked and fucked again before he was put back in his cell, which now sported a comfortable cushion and a connection that let him suck for food any time he wanted.

He fell asleep, and woke up choking. He didn’t know why until he tried to lick his lips and an enormous, obscene, startlingly bovine tongue rolled out of his mouth.

He tried to cry out in distress, tried to call for help, but the words wouldn’t come. His tongue was too broad and had none of the muscle control he’d need to make English words. All that happened was that he moaned in misery and the sound came out sounding suspiciously like real cow mooing.

For the first time Steve fell back onto his cushion and waited, desperately, for Rumlow to come to him and give him his shot. He wanted anything that would make this feel less terrible, make him care less about what was happening to him.

***

Steve woke up to the sound of noises in the hallway.

That wasn’t unusual - more forfeits were brought in every once in a while, and sometimes the loss control agents liked to come in and play with their projects after hours.

He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard a commotion and a very familiar voice saying "Fuck! under its breath in the hallway. He looked up just in time to see Bucky glance into his cell and then keep walking. 

Steve scrambled to his feet and jumped towards the door. He swallowed and looked down the hall. Bucky was glancing into each cell he passed, rapidly getting farther away. 

Steve swallowed, and hated himself, and mooed.

Bucky paused, looking back. Steve made himself moo again and reached a hand through the bars. 

Bucky came back, glanced at Steve again, shook his head with a pitying look on his face, then started to move away. 

Steve snatched a handful of his jacket before Bucky could leave him behind, and lowed pathetically. 

Bucky's eyes widened. 

"Steve? Steve, what the hell -" Bucky's hand was reaching through the bars to cup his cheek and Steve blushed, and wondered if it was even visible past the fur on his face. "Oh, sweetheart, what did they do to you?"

Steve bit down on a sob. And nuzzled Bucky's hand. 

Bucky smiled weakly. "I came to bust you out, baby. You ready to go home?" 

Steve wanted that so bad that he could taste it, but even more than that he wanted Bucky to be safe. He shook his head furiously, pushing gently at Bucky's chest then making a "shoo" gesture. 

Bucky pulled Steve against the bars and kissed his forehead - he had to crane in his neck - Steve was taller than him now - and aim between the horns. 

"Not without you." Bucky said, and lifted a strange little box to the cell door, which buzzed for a moment and then popped open. 

Steve backed away, holding his hands up in front of him instead of charging out of the cell.

It was too late, it must have been too late; Bucky was crazy for thinking this would work.

“Sweetheart, we gotta go, I got five minutes before the window I came in through figures out it was infected and seals itself shut. C’mon, Steve. Let’s get out of here.”

Steve whimpered and shook his head and shooed at Bucky again.

Bucky had decided now was the time to be stubborn, and stepped into Steve’s cell.

Steve was crying, shaking in fear, and desperately held his hands up in front of his face, making a rectangle out of his thumbs and forefingers and bending one forefinger over and over again, mimicking a technology he barely remembered.

Bucky stopped moving, thank God.

“Cameras? They’re watching you in here, sweetheart?”

Steve nodded miserably, tears running down his face.

Bucky sat on the ground next to him and smiled.

“Then it’s already too late, huh?”

Steve shooed his hands at him again, using his new strength to push Bucky toward the cell door. It clanged shut in front of them and Steve heard heavy footsteps start down the hall.

Bucky just wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him softly on the new, strange shape of his lips. 

“It’s okay, pal. There’s nothing out there for me without you.”

***

For two weeks nothing but toys fucked Steve. He was dejected over it, tilting his ass up at everything with a pulse that passed his way to try to ease some of the terrible ache inside his ass and his balls as he clenched and quivered with his need to be filled.

Then they brought in the new bull.

Steve recognized Bucky right away. He’d been freshly fed and freshly milked and was so, so empty when an enormous bull with steel-gray fur and sky-blue eyes was pushed into the milking room.

The smell of him hooked into something deep inside of Steve and he lowed with need and felt his teat begin to leak as his cunt got wet and soft. 

Bucky made a deep rumbling sound that seemed like it wanted to be words but only managed to communicate overpowering need. Steve whined back and tried to spread his thighs.

He felt gentle, thick fingers at his hole, and the tips of two of them teased just inside of him.

Steve wanted to talk, wanted to beg, but his tongue wasn’t made right for that so he mooed and he moaned and he lowed his need.

Bucky rumbled again and Steve felt hot breath against the open rim of his hole. A huge, hot, wet, tongue licked at him from behind his balls to the base of his tail before slipping back down to fuck into his open ass in a way that electrified him with desire.

It seemed their bodies could talk well enough if their mouths couldn’t manage it.

Bucky pulled his tongue out then reached between Steve’s legs to draw his bulbous sack and cock back through his legs. Steve squeaked at the indignity but then the tip of his leaky little teat was getting sucked into Bucky’s mouth and his body was clenching in a way that would have meant he was coming before he’d been made into this.

Bucky groaned, and bracketed his arms on either side of Steve, getting a grip on his short horns to turn his head and pushing his thick tongue into Steve’s hungry mouth.

Steve tasted his milk for the first time and it was like the world stopped spinning.

He’d thought he’d been wanting and empty before but the taste on his tongue filled him with fire; his hole was so wet that it was dripping down his thighs and he was struggling against the yoke of the milking bench to try to make himself open so that Bucky would know how much he wanted it, how needy his hole was, how well it would swallow his cock and make a home for it.

Large hands gripped the firm muscle of his ass and the strong thumbs pulled his cheeks apart.

Steve helpfully flicked his tail out of the way.

The thick, bull cock touched his hole.

In spite of the fact that Steve hadn’t been fucked in a week he’d still been kept open. His body was naturally loose these days but it was also filled with dildos and plugs and nozzles several times a day to make sure he didn’t cinch back down tight enough to hurt himself.

There was nothing that could have made Steve loose enough for this cock ahead of time.

Bucky’s new bully prick was as thick as his modified fist all down the length of it.

Steve knew that the modlab had simplified his intestines and moved things around inside of him to make room for the bulls to use him but he had no idea if they’d done enough for this. As Bucky pushed into him he went past the point of feeling full to the point of feeling crushed as the fat cock forced aside the organs Steve still had to make room for itself.

When the wiry hair of Bucky’s abdomen brushed against the smooth fur of Steve’s ass Steve thought he might possibly die. He was so full the world had lost color. He was so full he couldn’t feel his toes. He was so full he didn’t care if it killed him. 

Bucky’s careful hands wrapped around his waist and held him still as he started to pull back. Steve sobbed. The suction it generated inside of him was horrible, intolerably wrong and painful and he never wanted it to stop.

Bucky fucked back into him and Steve passed out.

***

Rumlow and the techs watched on one of the screens in the lab.

The lead tech was grinning. “Two more days of modifications. He’s totally dependent on the protein feed now, his intestines are so absorbent and it’s predigested - we can take out the stomach, increase lubricant production, and loosen up his hole and they’ll be perfect together. He’s already got additional prostate tissue to increase production but if that’s the bull we’re going to pair him with we can throw in more - it’ll make him take it more happily, provide for greater hormone absorption, and it’ll throw his output off the charts.”

Rumlow nodded, and tried to keep from jumping for joy. All the other cows HydraCorp had produced had started from a female biological base. They were milkable, but watching it was nothing special - no novel draw for customers - and the milk was a reasonable aphrodisiac, but was a million miles away from the cream his sweet little Bluebell produced.

Rex was a miracle too. He’d taken to being a bull like a fish to water and he was easily the most potent stud in the stable after only two weeks of programming.

And there was something sweet about the fact that they’d been lovers before.

Rumlow had been surprised by how little Rex fought when he got caught in Bluebell’s cell, but seeing them together like this it was obvious. He’d been pining for his little cow all alone on the outside, he needed the order of HydraCorp to bring them back together.

Rumlow would run tests, to be certain, but in his heart he already knew. These two were going to be the most compatible modified forfeits the company had ever stumbled into. This was game changing; the company had been insistent on solos for years, hiding information about where their indentures ended up so that families and spouses wouldn’t attempt to track them down and steal them back - but if lovers would give themselves to HydraCorp, practically donate their bodies, for a chance to stay together - well. Rumlow had a sneaking feeling that the fourth quarter bump this year was going to look more like a fourth quarter mountain.

***

Steve was hazy and swaying and pleased. He’d stretched himself over the milking bench and put himself in the correct position, and was waiting.

If he was good like this Rumlow would come and make sure he was empty the right way; he’d pull at Steve’s teat and ease the pain in his huge, pendulous udder, and then Steve would be tired and loose and needy and Bucky would come fuck him and make everything right again. 

Rumlow didn’t even put the yoke down on him anymore, just smoothed one hand up and down his back before moving it to his sack so he could shift and massage it while the other hand sweetly milked his teat and got him ready for his bull.

***

“Congratulations are obviously in order, Agent,” HydraCorp President Pierce said. “You’ve earned your commission. Welcome to the C-suite, as our new VP of Innovation.” Rumlow grinned and shook hands with the company president, dizzy with his success. He was toasted and feted and celebrated in his new, cavernous office with all the other officers.

He was offered a lot to drink but took very little. He wanted to keep sharp tonight.

When all the other partiers had left Rumlow slipped his executive keycard out of his pocket and tapped it on the elevator, which offered him a range of options limited to an extremely exclusive group. 

He pressed the button for the half-lobby, and rode down with a smile on his face.

Rumlow stood on the catwalk and looked over the opulent entrance to HydraCorp’s home office, taking special time and delight to consider the centerpiece display of the place. 

Bluebell and Rex were special enough, had pushed the boundaries of modification technology enough, that they had inspired Rumlow. It was something Bluebell himself had said that got him started down this path - “You can do this, you have the technology to make people healthy, and you use it for this?”

Bluebell was right. Using these resources to modify novelties for fast food lobbies and discount grocery store specials was a waste of talent and technology.

One household out of every seven owned an indenture. Those indentures were almost all unmodified from the time of their arrest until they were put out on display. 

Brock had proposed a new way forward; a partnership with local police departments to buy unwanted indentures for pennies on the dollar. Desperate, scared indentures who didn’t know what would become of them if they didn’t get claimed could easily be talked into forfeiture; people who read contracts and signed themselves into forfeiture might not notice the forfeiture extension clause - instead of five years the contracts were extended for the length of time it would take the forfeit to pay off their modifications.

The plan was popular immediately.

Indentures who might have been passed over as a little bit ugly were made pretty, those who might have been smart enough to be untrustworthy were corrected. Floor models went up in price by a few thousand dollars but they flew off the shelves and drastically reduced the costs of keeping unsold stock. 

HydraCorp offered custom options for the higher-end clients, and even allowed clients to bring in their own stock for modification - if they modified some illegally enslaved people that wasn’t HydraCorp’s problem that was the customer’s problem and if it ever came to light the customers would be sued for all their value and find themselves next up in the modlab queue. 

And at the heart of it all were Bluebell and Rex. Their love story had graced the covers of a thousand tabloids and their produce had increased in price a hundredfold. 

They didn’t put on public bull shows anymore; Bluebell wasn’t for public use. He got milked for paying audiences in the lobby three times a day and fucked for much higher paying audiences in the basement five times a day. 

Bluebell and Rex were aspirational - a success story. Criminal lovers separated but returned to one another when they had been rehabilitated into productive members of society.

Brock’s face was soft as he smiled down at them.

They had three years left on their forfeit contracts, and then they’d be surrendered with Rumlow’s name as the only claimant. 

He didn’t know yet if he’d license them back to HydraCorp or retire them and keep them at home for his own entertainment. By then he’d be wealthy enough to keep them in style, but there was something lovely about seeing the defiant little thief lowing softly as he was milked for an audience of schoolchildren every day. 

Brock would decide later. He had plenty of time to make up his mind. 


End file.
